


make it like your birthday every day

by songofthe52hertzwhale



Category: Dalton Academy Series
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-21
Updated: 2020-03-21
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:00:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23252101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/songofthe52hertzwhale/pseuds/songofthe52hertzwhale
Summary: It's Julian's birthday, at some point.Logan does his damndest to figure out when.
Relationships: Julian Larson-Armstrong/John Logan Wright III
Kudos: 11





	make it like your birthday every day

Derek’s focused enough on his AP Calculus homework that he doesn’t notice Logan walking into the room. Not until his friend slams his hands down on the desk, causing Derek’s full-to-the-brim coffee cup to teeter dangerously. Derek grabs for it, cursing when the still-hot liquid spills over his fingers.

“It’s Julian’s birthday month,” Logan blurts, before Derek can snap at him, “I need help.”

Derek scowls, pulling his coffee mug out of Logan’s reach, “Please tell me you’re not gonna be that couple who celebrates things like _birthday months_ . It’s called a _day_ for a reason.”

“Derek, you don’t understand,” Logan flops over dramatically, “I know his birthday is this month. I just don’t know _when_.”

“You could always try asking. You’re his boyfriend, he has no reason to hide it anymore.”

“You know how he is,” Logan whines, “Besides, I want to do it without asking. I want to surprise him.”

“So you want to throw a surprise birthday party for a guy who doesn’t like people knowing when his birthday is?”

Logan’s quiet for a minute. He lifts his head, looking anguished.

“Maybe just an...intimate surprise? With just us?”

Derek snorts, “Well good luck with that. But I’m a little busy. You’re on your own.”

“Derek!”

“Do you want me to give you the answers to the calc homework or not?”

Logan considers the question. He sighs.

“Fine. I’ll figure it out.

.

  
  


Murdoch looks entirely unamused to have Logan in his office.

“For the last time, Mr. Wright,” he says, “I cannot give you information from a student’s personal file. That’s a serious breach of privacy.”

“It’s not like I’m asking for his grades! I just need his date of birth.”

Murdoch tilts his head, “Aren’t you two _dating_? I distinctly remember Ms. Medel winning the betting pool.”

Logan blinks, “There was a pool?”

“The point is that I can’t help you, Mr. Wright. I’m sorry to tell you, but you’re going to have to actually communicate with him about this. Now please, get out of my office.”

Logan sighs.

.

“No,” Han says, before Logan can even get the question out. He hasn’t bothered to even leave his desk, surrounded by no less than six screens. He’d opened his door with a _remote_ at Logan’s knock, for god’s sake.

“You don’t even know what I’m here for.”

“You want me to hack into the student files to find out Julian’s birthday.”

“Can’t you?”

“Obviously,” Han scoffs, “It wouldn’t even take effort. Despite the whole mess last year, the school security is lacking. I’ve tried to improve it, obviously, but most of the staff can’t understand basic firewall protection…”

“Well if you _can_ , why won’t you? I’ll pay you.”

“I don’t need money. I don’t use my talents for evil.”

“You exclusively use your talents for evil.”

“ _My_ evil. Not your evil. I’m not sure if you’re aware of this, but I don’t actually particularly like you.”

Logan can’t even bring himself to feel offended, “Please? I just want to do something nice for him.”

“Buy him a coffee. Babysit his hedgehog. And get out of my room.”

“But - ” Logan stumbles as the door starts to close on him, “Hang on, wait!”

It slams shut.

.

“Reed!”

There’s a flurry of movement. Reed spins around, eyes wide. He trips over his own feet at the movement, barely managing to stay upright. Shane steps in front of him, both arms shooting out to his side.

“First off, Anderson, I could take you. Easily. Secondly, you don’t have to try that hard to cover him. He’s half your size. Thirdly,” Logan looks over Shane’s shoulder, at Reed’s wide-eyed face, “I just need your stepbrother’s phone number.”

Reed frowns, “Clark? Why?”

“I just need to talk to him. About Julian.”

“You’re not going to threaten him again, are you?” Reed says, looking suspicious, “Because I’m pretty sure he was telling the truth when he said he wasn’t trying to steal Julian away from you.”

“It’s not about that. It’s about Julian’s birthday.”

Reed brightens, “Oh, it’s Julian’s birthday?”

“I...yes. No. I don’t know.”

Shane raises an eyebrow, “You don’t know when your boyfriend’s birthday is?”

“Can I have the number or not?”

.

“Hello?”

“Clark?”

“...yes?”

“Hi, it’s...um. It’s Logan. Logan Wright. I’m -- ”

“I know who you are. Are you going to yell at me again? Because I had no say over where Julian stood in that cast photo. The photographer _wanted_ me to lean against him.”

“What cast photo?”

“...why are you calling?”

“I need to know when Julian’s birthday is.”

“...”

“...hello?”

“This is a really weird phone call.”

“Can you just tell me? Please?”

“I don’t know when his birthday is. It’s one of those things he’s always been weirdly secretive about.”

“You don’t even have an idea?”

“Not a clue, sorry.”

“Damnit.”

“Not to butt into your relationship, but have you tried just _asking_ him?”

“Oh my god.”

“...did you just hang up on me?”

.

“Hello?”

“Hi, Ms. Larson. It’s Logan Wright. I was just hoping you could tell me -- ”

“No.”

“...no?”

“I’m not telling you when my son’s birthday is.”

“Ms. Larson, please!”

“...”

“Ms. Larson? Did...are you still there?”

.

Logan’s starting to feel a little hopeless. He’s exhausted every possible resource. He’s tried sneaking into Julian’s room in search of his driver’s license or passport, but he’d been caught when Julian returned unexpectedly early. Logan had managed to distract him with a heated make-out session, but had later returned to his own rooms frustrated at his lack of success.

He’s gonna have to do the same thing he’s done every year - make up a date for Julian’s birthday, and hope his gift is good enough for Julian’s very high standards.

Why did he have to get a boyfriend who’s so damn good at giving presents?

He sighs.

There’s a soft knock on his door, and Logan is too defeated to even raise his face from his bed.

“Finished that calc homework already?”

The door swings open. Soft footfalls cross his room. There’s a dip in the mattress, and then Julian’s voice.

“It’s Saturday.”

Logan blinks. He looks up.

“What’s Saturday?”

“My birthday,” Julian tells him patiently, looking amused, “It’s on Saturday.”

Logan pushes himself up, sitting straight up beside Julian.

“Are you serious?” he asks, “You’re actually...why are you telling me?”

Julian shrugs, “It was getting kind of drawn-out hiding it, I guess. Besides, you worked so hard. You called my _mom_.”

“She didn’t tell me anything.”

“I know. But she called me right after.”

“I just wanted to do something nice for you. You flew from _Japan_ from my birthday once. You always give me great presents. I didn’t even know when yours was.”

“Logan,” Julian smiles, taking Logan’s hand, “I don’t need presents, okay? All I want to do for my birthday is spend time with you. And Derek, for part of it. Not the night part. That’s strictly reserved for just you.”

Logan laughs, “Good to know. I think I can manage to keep Derek out of your bed, as a birthday treat.”

Julian leans up, pressing a soft kiss to the corner of Logan’s mouth.

“But really,” Logan says, “Is there anything you want to do? I’m at a total loss.”

Julian considers it, “We could drive to Columbus, maybe? There’s a hell of a lot more to do there than here. And I’ve kind of been craving that Thai place lately.”

“Done,” Logan agrees, “And...I have a better present, okay, but I also have a terrible one that totally backfired, and you’ll probably want to burn it…”

Logan pulls away just long enough to grab a small bundle from his desk drawer, his cheeks a little pink as he hands it over. Julian looks a little confused as he takes it, turning it over in his hands.

“You knit me that sweater while you were on bedrest in LA,” Logan explains, “And...and Michelle knows how to crochet, so I tried to learn, to return the favor. Except it turns out I’m really bad at it. So…”

“Is this for _Sneakers_?” Julian asks, holding up the lumpy, lopsided mess of soft yellow yarn, “Did you make my kitten a sweater?”

“Maybe?”

Julian looks up. He looks happier than Logan’s ever seen him.

“You crocheted my cat a sweater.”

“It was supposed to be for _you_. But I didn’t think I’d finish a whole human sized one.”

“Logan, I love it.”

“I...wait, you do?”

“Of course I do,” Julian drops the sweater into his lap and reaches up, taking Logan’s face in his hands and kissing him soundly, “I love you.”

Logan grins, “Happy birthday, Jules.


End file.
